It Was You
by I'm So Deep I Can't Speak
Summary: Once the battle with Cell is over, Vegeta contemplates about staying on Earth, feeling that there is no reason to stay now that his goal of beating Goku is shattered. Can Bulma change his mind?
1. Changes

It Was You

A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm obsessed with Bulma and Vegeta and I have a ton of stories I wanna write for them, but this one randomly popped into my head so I wanted to write this one first. I've always been intrigued about what happened to Bulma and Vegeta after the Cell Games, so I came up with this. This is my take on why Vegeta decided to stay on Earth and how overtime he began to really care for Bulma and Trunks. Also, if any of you have seen the DBZ movie Bojack Unbound, it's revealed that Vegeta decided to give up fighting after Goku died, so I wanted to include that in my story as well. Now, enough with my rambling, let's get to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

* * *

"You WHAT?" Bulma screeched at the top of her lungs, clasping onto the future version of her son standing in front of her.

Trunks winced, her squeal piercing his sensitive ears. "You heard right. I was killed by Cell...so was Goku."

She felt a trail of tears stream down her cheeks, her vision becoming blurry. "Oh my gosh, that's a mother's worst nightmare! Plus, I can't believe Goku lost a fight…Cell really was a monster."

"Yeah, Goku made a noble decision to remain dead; he said this would insure that no new enemies would invade Earth again. It seems that this timeline will truly be one of peace…and, you won't believe this, I barely could, but Yamcha told me that dad went crazy when I died and he tried to avenge my death, attacking Cell with everything he had," Trunks said with a small smile, a sense of pride washing over him.

Bulma's tears halted, her eyes wide as she walked down the hall to check on her infant son. "V-Vegeta did that? That's got to be the first time he's ever done something like that. Wow, I'm shocked to say the least."

Trunks nodded briskly and followed her into the nursery. "I never thought dad would react that way, especially since I thought he didn't like me very much. But I think he's beginning to change for the better, even though he probably won't admit it."

Bulma sighed, picking little Trunks up out of his crib, cradling him against her chest. "I think you're right about Vegeta. It's amazing at how much he's changed since he first arrived on Earth...say, do you know where he is?"

He shrugged, looking out a nearby window. "I don't know. He flew off somewhere once the fight was finally over. But I sense his ki nearby. He should be here shortly."

"Good, I haven't seen him in quite a while, since training is his number one priority...actually, it's pretty much his only priority. It seems like sometimes he even forgets I exist," she said with mild annoyance, glaring up at the ceiling.

Trunks turned back to her and grinned, eyeing the younger version of himself that she was jiggling in her arms. "Maybe that'll change soon, just give it time. You know how stubborn he is."

Bulma snorted lightly. "Oh, I do. He can be a thick-headed ape the majority of the time...but overall he's not _that_ bad."

Trunks chuckled. Though the fight with Cell had been a grueling one, he felt confident that this timeline would never have to deal with another enemy as vicious as Cell ever again. He also believed that this version of his parents had a bright future; unlike with his timeline, they were blessed with the gift of living in peace and being able to form a deep bond in the coming years. Everything seemed to be in their favor. He only hoped Vegeta would see that.

* * *

Vegeta flew high up in the clouds above West City, his thick hair blowing back harshly into the wind as he increased his speed. Staring down blankly at the scenery below him, he became lost in deep thought. His mind wandered back to the fight with Cell a couple of hours ago. It was a battle he wished to forget; nothing good had come from it. Kakarot had been killed and chose to stay dead, shutting out of his chance of ever beating him in battle. That had been Vegeta's one and only goal since the first day he stepped foot on this miserable planet, to put the low-level piece of trash in his place and proclaim his destiny as the strongest Saiyan of them all. But he knew that would now be impossible.

If anything, Gohan was now the strongest of them all. Vegeta shook his head in disgust. Although Kakarot had lost the fight, his half-breed son had been the one to finish the job. After the battle was done, when they were all certain that Cell had no way of reviving, Vegeta flew off by himself and became deeply introspective, which was quite rare for him. He decided that it would be best if never fought again; he felt he had made a fool of himself earlier, lacking the strength that he once believed he possessed. He never liked to admit defeat, or that he was not the strongest of them all. However, the fight with Cell made it painfully obvious that he was not the warrior he thought he was. He seriously had to reevaluate every aspect of his life.

Capsule Corp. came into view beneath him a few seconds later, making him drop altitude. He landed softly on the front lawn, just a few inches from the house. This building had been his home for a few years now, but he never liked the idea of permanently settling down on Earth. For the past few days, he had been internally debating about whether he should live the remainder of his life on this worthless planet, wondering if there was any point in staying. He let out a deep breath as he went in through the front door. He picked up on Bulma's ki, locating her upstairs. Maybe if he spoke with her he would have his answers about what to do.

Vegeta made his way up to the bedroom that he shared with Bulma, freezing in the doorframe when he saw her hunched over their bed as she changed the sheets. This was the first time he had seen her in quite a while, since he had devoted all of his time to training for the Cell Games. It wasn't that he intentionally went out of his way to ignore her; his quest for becoming the strongest in the universe was his top priority and he didn't let anything distract him from that goal, including her. When they were alone he was liable to forget what time or day it was, getting lost in her, surrendering to her gentle touch. He had to keep his distance when he was training, for fear that he would succumb to his desire for her, not that he would ever tell her that.

Bulma eventually spotted him, her eyes brightening instantly. "Vegeta," she murmured, taking a small step to him. "I thought Cell was about to win there for a minute...I was afraid I'd never see you or Trunks again. I'm so glad you're finally home."

He walked up to her, stopping when his chest brushed against hers, provoking a small shiver from her. He stared at her intensely, seeming to become lost in his own thoughts. Without giving her any warning, he smashed his lips to hers, leaving her completely breathless. He slithered his hands down her body, stopping at her hips and giving them a gentle squeeze. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her until she was completely pressed up against him, allowing herself to soak up the heat that his body produced. He felt himself become drowsy as his lips moved over hers hungrily, his tongue exploring the inside of her partially opened mouth. Her delicate hands moved to up to comb through his thick hair, deepening the kiss before moving her lips away from his, attempting to regain her regular breathing pattern.

"Trunks told me about all that happened when he got back earlier today, that Cell killed him and Goku. I hate that bastard for doing that to my...our son. I'm just so thankful he was able to be wished back, but Goku wants to remain dead. I just think it's sad he would leave Chi-Chi and Gohan alone like that, but he decided if he stayed dead no new villains would show up so I guess I can see why he made that decision," she pondered, biting down on her thumb.

He shrugged wordlessly, slightly moving away from her. He really was not in the mood to talk about his rival. A troubled look appeared on her face suddenly, and she crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at the floor. "I just can't believe he's gone. It won't be the same without him."

Her words irked him, feeling as though he had just been punched in the stomach. He didn't like the idea of his mate being distraught over Kakarot's demise. It did not sit well with him, despite knowing that the two had been friends for a long while. "Get it together, woman," he said bitterly, turning his nose up at her.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, placing her hands on her hips. "Look, I know you hate him and all, but he was my friend. Anyway, it's not like I'm having an emotional breakdown or anything. I've known him since I was a teenager and now all of a sudden he's not here. It's just a weird feeling. You wouldn't understand."

Vegeta crossed his arms, his mouth twitching into a firm line. "I understand, woman, but you belong to me now and I don't want you to give that brain-dead idiot another thought. He's gone and he's never coming back. Get over it."

Her expression darkened, and she poked him in the chest as hard as she could, resulting in a muffled growl from him. "You don't have to be such an ass all the time. Sometimes I really wonder why I 'belong to you'. If you're going to act like this right now just go and train or something," she spun around on her heels, walking towards Trunks' nursery to check on him.

"I'm not going to train anymore. I'm giving up fighting for good," he said hoarsely, clenching his fist at his side.

She stopped dead in her tracks, whipping her head around to look at him with a completely shocked expression, her sapphire eyes wide.

"W-what did you say?" she stammered.

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself," he glowered, his voice full of ice.

"But why? Fighting is your life...I can't imagine you doing anything else," she quizzed, searching his eyes for an answer.

He turned his back on her, focusing his attention on the wall in front of him. "With Kakarot gone, I have no one to surpass, I have nothing to work towards. It was my goal to defeat him, to become the strongest Saiyan of them all, but now all my ambitions have been shattered, especially now that Gohan was the one to beat Cell. That should have been me, it was my destiny, I thought. But obviously...I was wrong. I've been wrong about everything. My life is a wasted one."

Bulma didn't know what to say. She knew how hard it must have been for him to spill his guts just then. He usually had a problem opening up to her, choosing to keep to himself most of the time. He was so closed off, and no matter how hard she tried to get him to let his guard down, he always ended up pushing her away, telling her he didn't need anyone. She knew that was a lie. Whether he realized it or not, he was a pretty lonely guy, and she wanted to help him open up, letting him know that he could trust her with anything. It seemed like he especially needed her now; she had never heard Vegeta be so down on himself. She thought nothing could break his ego.

She pulled at his wrist, tugging on it lightly. "I'm at a loss for words. I-I can't imagine you not fighting or training...it's a part of who you are. But if that's your decision, then I respect it."

Vegeta easily jerked his wrist out of her grasp, turning around slowly to face her, his eyes battling with emotion he was desperately trying to hide. "To be honest, I don't even know why I'm bothering to stay on this damn planet. There's nothing here for me."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, Vegeta?"

He shrugged, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You know fucking well you have a reason to stay here, two actually. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need you, and little Trunks needs you, too. I don't want to have to raise him alone like my future counterpart did. I've been given a gift to be able to live in a now peaceful world. You've been given a gift, too. You died in the future, but in this timeline you thankfully lived. It's up to you to make the decision about what you wanna do with your life. And whatever you decide to do, I'll be here for you...always," she said huskily, her heart beating rapidly in anticipation of what he would say.

Vegeta's eyes widened at her words, silently acknowledging that she had a point. Unlike his future self, he was given the blessing of coming out of the battle alive, and now he had Bulma offering to share her life with him, to raise their son together. She looked at him with complete devotion, ready and willing to give him everything he would ever need. He never thought in a million years he would care for someone, especially a brassy human, but there was just something about her that intrigued him. She had been brave enough to get to know him, not caring about what others would think. She saw him for who he really was and pledged her loyalty to him, even after all he the horrible things he had done in his lifetime. He wondered if he even deserved her.

Bulma kissed him quickly on the lips when he didn't answer, stroking his cheek gently. He could see the uncertainty flashing in her eyes. "You just think about it, alright? If you want to leave, I can't stop you. I really hope you just give yourself some time to weigh your options."

He blinked as she walked out of the room. Perhaps the woman was right, he thought. Maybe if he allowed himself some internal reflection during the next few days he would find his answers. But for now, he wasn't sure of anything. He sighed heavily. It would be a long while before he came to a conclusion.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's my first chapter I hope you guys liked it! If you've read my previous works you know I am a slow updater lol even though I do my best to update weekly. Please let me know what you thought, I'd greatly appreciate it! :D


	2. Hope

A/N: Before we begin, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. It means so much to me, and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint. And, yes, I changed the rating cuz things are going to start heating up ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter Two: Hope

* * *

A week had passed since the fight with Cell, and things had gone back to normal. As normal as could be, at least. Bulma sat in her lab working on a project, but was unable to concentrate due to all the thoughts racing through her mind. She had put Trunks down for a nap a couple of hours ago after feeding him, pleased that he had gone right to sleep. Overall, he was an easy baby; he napped often, had a consistent feeding schedule and didn't cry that much. When he did wail, however, it was near unbearable with how loud it was. He did have the combined lungs of her and Vegeta, after all. She was just relieved that her precious son didn't have to grow up in the harsh reality that her future son lived in. She had been melancholy when future Trunks left a few days ago, knowing she would probably never see him again. She only prayed that things would get better for him in his timeline; he truly deserved it after all the wonderful things he did for her and her friends. He was such a considerate person, always thinking of others before himself, totally unlike his father.

Vegeta…

Her mind wandered over to the Saiyan prince. He had been acting even more distant than usual, and that was saying a lot. He hadn't touched the gravity room once since he got back, instead he had spent all of his days just lying in bed watching tv, though he didn't pay much attention to it. The only times he would ever get up was to eat or shower. It was just so odd for her to see him like this; he seemed completely dazed and confused, not sure of anything. The way he acted now was completely unlike the man she fell in love with.

Love?

That word made her pause. In all of the time that she had been with him, never once had she uttered those three small words to him, fearing that he would reject her. She didn't know how Vegeta felt about her; she figured she'd go the rest of her life without ever hearing him confess whatever it was he felt for her. She wasn't going to ask him, either. If he had something to say he would have to tell her on his own terms.

She released a long sigh, drumming her fingers on the table in front of her. The past few days had been emotionally draining, and the fact that Vegeta could leave at any given moment weighed heavily on her heart. He hadn't even talked much to her since he got back, unless he was demanding food or something.

If she was honest with herself, she thought that he would be demanding sex the second he got back. After all, the last time they had made love was just a few days before the Androids arrived. But he hadn't mentioned anything about it, let alone come in close contact with her, even at night when they were lying in bed. That was strange to her, considering she thought they had a great sex life, and he always seemed like he thought that as well. At night, instead of interacting with her, he would just stare up at the ceiling, his hands placed behind his head, looking completely lost in his own world, unaware of his surroundings. She had no idea what was going on in that head of his, and it really looked like he could be contemplating about leaving for good.

"Dammit, if I don't stop worrying I'm going to give myself wrinkles, and that's the last thing I need right now," Bulma murmured, placing her face into her palms. She then looked down at the watch on her wrist, seeing that it was almost seven o'clock at night, close to Trunks' bath time.

After putting her lab equipment away, she made her way upstairs to her son's nursery, smiling when she saw him standing up in his crib, peaking out over the edge with those bright azure eyes of his. "There's my little man, you ready for your bath?" she asked him harmoniously, picking him up out of the crib and pressing him securely against her chest. He gurgled happily, waving his chubby little arms around, making her laugh. He filled her life with more light than a hundred suns ever could, and she would do everything in her power to make sure he had the best life possible, regardless of Vegeta's final decision. She just hoped that he would stay, for their son's sake, if anything. "There I go again with that worrying," she muttered into Trunks' soft lavender hair.

Shaking her head briefly, she walked down the hall to the bathroom, opening the door with one hand while holding onto Trunks with the other. She switched the light on and strode over to the large porcelain bathtub, turning on the water. She stuck out her free hand to test the temperature of the it, making sure it was neither too hot nor too cold. When she got it just right, she let the tub fill up half way, then the turned the water back off. Bringing her attention back to her son, she undressed him, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner of the room. "Alright, here we go, bath time!" she cheered, gingerly positioning him down into the tub. He giggled up at her, displaying his toothless grin. He looks just like his dad, she mused to herself, washing his chubby little face with a lukewarm washcloth. He had her eye color, but that was about the only similarity she physically shared with her son. His eyes were shaped exactly like Vegeta's, so was his nose, and she could've sworn there had been times where he had smirked just like him as well. She only hoped he wouldn't develop his father's cocky attitude in the coming years.

"Woman!"

Speak of the devil.

The door busted open and in came Vegeta, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the doorframe, his usual scowl on his face. "Would you hurry up in here? I need to shower," he huffed. Trunks titled his head over in his father's direction, mildly alarmed by the tone of voice he used.

Bulma tossed her hair over one shoulder, glaring at Vegeta. "Can you not see I'm giving him a bath? We won't be much longer, so you can go wait patiently somewhere else, alright? Anyway, I'm showering next," she scolded, continuing to bathe Trunks.

"Like hell you will," he bellowed, clenching his teeth.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

Vegeta stared at her a long minute, and she could tell he was agitated with her. His eyes slid over to Trunks, who was entertaining himself by kicking his small legs in the water, smiling wide as he did so. He eventually looked back at her, growling momentarily. "Fine, whatever. But you better not take too fucking long."

Bulma's eyes enlarged as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Since when did he give into an argument so easily? Not that he had done it that pleasantly, but still. There was nothing he loved more than a good verbal spar with her, so she was rather surprised to say the least. Now she knew something was definitely up with him; he was acting stranger by the minute.

"Your daddy's an odd one, that's for sure," she informed Trunks quietly, gathering him up out of the water and reaching for a nearby towel to dry him off with.

He made some unidentifiable sound as his response, grabbing onto her shirt sleeve. Next, she put him into a pair of fresh pajamas, though he stubbornly allowed her to do so, and tenderly combed his hair out of his eyes. She grinned at how adorable he looked. "There, finally finished. Now, it's bedtime for you," she said soothingly, hugging him.

She carried him back into his nursery, setting him down into the crib, covering him up with his blue wool blanket and tucking it under his chin to insure that he would stay warm. He let out an inaudible yawn and battled his eyelids as they tried to close, but eventually he gave in and drifted off to sleep. Bulma gently squeezed one of his small hands and placed a kiss on top of his forehead. "Sleep tight, mommy loves you," she whispered, tiptoeing out of the room, leaving his door cracked so she could hear him if he needed her in the middle of the night. She strolled into hers and Vegeta's room, where he was stretched out on the bed, staring blankly at the tv in front of him on the dresser.

He didn't say anything to her as she made her way over to the closet, but she could feel his eyes on her. She grabbed a blush-colored nightgown off of a hanger and looked over at Vegeta. "I'm going to shower now, I'll try not to take too long to make you happy," she said sullenly before leaving the room.

'Hmph' was his only reply.

With a roll of her eyes, she went back into the bathroom, clicking the door shut behind her. She placed her nightgown on the edge of the counter and turned the water back on, waiting until it was as hot as possible. There was nothing she hated worse than a cold or even semi-cold shower. She stepped into the shower after undressing, reveling in the feeling of the warm water against her skin. She allowed her mind to wander to Vegeta as she began washing herself off with a bar of soap.

He was just so damn confusing, even more than before. At least in previous times, while he was still mostly a mystery to her, she always had somewhat of an inkling about what he was thinking. Now, however, she was completely shut out of his thoughts, and she didn't like it. She knew she had to do something to get him to talk to her and have their relationship go back to how it was. She didn't know what that would be, but she would figure something out. She would have to do it soon, too; she longed for his touch.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door flying open, much like it did when she was giving Trunks a bath. "Is he seriously gonna pull this shit again?" she sighed exasperatedly, shaking her wet head, sending droplets of water flinging in every direction. Opening the shower door slightly, she poked her head out, grimacing at Vegeta, who as she predicted, was standing there with a smug look on his face. "Are you serious right now?" she yelped, "that wasn't even ten minutes hardly!"

He shifted his weight to the other foot, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "You did say you weren't going to take that long, correct?"

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, but by that I meant at least fifteen minutes, and it obviously hasn't been that long."

"Do I look like I give a damn? Get out now, you've spent long enough in there," he ordered, his smirk being replaced with a livid frown.

"No!" she protested, attempting to close the shower door. Before she could shut it all the way, Vegeta reached out and pulled it all the way back, nearly breaking it in the process. "Get out now, don't make me ask you again," he fumed, reaching around her and shutting the water off.

She stared at him irritably, feeling her blood pressure rise. Boy, did he know how to piss her off. At that moment she didn't even want to look at him; she had had enough of his boorish attitude for one day. He stepped back, allowing her to exit the shower, his eyes flashing dangerously. She ignored him and reached for a towel to dry off with. "My gosh, Vegeta, you're acting like even more of an asshole than usual, I don't know how much I can tak—"

Vegeta ripped the towel out of her hand, silencing her. Bulma watched it land on the opposite side of the room then turned her attention back to him, shocked at his actions. His eyes dragged up and down her naked form, seeming to be entranced by the way beads of water ran down her toned figure. She gulped at his intense study, sensing heat developing in her lower body from the look he gave her. "Vegeta, I—"

This time she was cut off by him backing her up against the wall, his chest in full contact with hers. He put both of his arms up, insuring that there was no way she could escape. She felt her flesh break out into goosebumps, like it always did, as she met his fathomless gaze. She didn't know what he was thinking in that moment, and frankly she didn't care. She had an idea about where things were going.

He gave her one last lingering look, then hastily kissed her hard on the lips, catching her off guard. She regained her composure and kissed him back keenly, her tongue battling with his playfully. A warm pooling sensation developed in her stomach as his hands delved down her wet body, immobilizing her in place when one of them went between her thighs, while the other rested on her hip. She broke the kiss, desperately needing air, resting her forehead against his. He looked at her mystified, his hands still in the same position. "I'm…surprised…you…did…that," she gasped out, tucking a damp strand of turquoise hair behind her ear.

"Why?" he asked perturbed.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that a few minutes before this you were shouting at me to get out of the shower, so forgive me if I was just a little surprised."

He raised an eyebrow, slowly sliding his hands away from her, which displeased her, though she did her best not to show it. "It's not my fault that you do take too damn long in here, I'm not that patient to wait on you."

"Well," she said walking past him over to the other side of the room to grab the towel, "you don't have to wait anymore…go ahead and get in." She avoided eye contact with him as she dried herself off, fearing that she would jump his bones if she did. She figured they could pick up where they left off once he got done with his shower, since he was so eager to take it. He stared at her fleetingly, his eyes dipping back up and down her body. Obviously, he wanted to finish what they started, too. He murmured something she didn't catch under his breath and stripped off his clothes, throwing them down carelessly before stepping into the shower.

Eyeing his vague outline from outside the steamy shower, she went over to the counter to grab her nightgown, slipping it on smoothly. She was still a little taken aback by his actions, considering that he had avoided her like the plague the past week. She didn't know what she had done to make him do that just then, to kiss her so intensely, but whatever it was she was glad. That was what she liked most about him, though; he always kept her on her toes. She reached down into the drawer to pull out her hairdryer, but stopped. She felt awfully tired all of a sudden, perhaps it was from all the sleepless nights she had from worrying about Vegeta. She looked at herself in the mirror, wiping off the fog that had developed on the surface to see herself more clearly. She saw that her hair wasn't that wet, and decided to just let it dry on its own; it seemed like too much of a hassle in that moment.

A loud yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms up over her head. The one night her tiredness caught up with her had to be the night Vegeta finally showed interest in her again. She hoped she could stay awake. Well, she conceded with a blush, he never had a problem keeping her up before. She made her way back into their room, crawling into the bed and pulling the heavy comforter over her. Her heart was beating tenfold, eagerly awaiting him to come to bed. "And he says I take too long? He needs to hurry his ass up," she grumbled into her pillow, doing her best to keep her eyes open.

Finally, after what felt like forever to her, she heard footsteps enter the room, waking her out of her semi-sleep. Her heart leapt into her throat when she felt a weight on the bed next to her, and an arm looped around her waist, pulling her up against a warm and hard chest.

"Woman…" she heard Vegeta whisper gruffly.

She wiggled around in his arms until she was facing him, a pleasurable shiver passing through her spine as his rough fingertips ran up and down one of her arms. His dark orbs burned into hers, his craving for her showing itself clearly. He gripped her waist, bringing her closer to him and captured her lips with his, generating a low moan from her. Now _this_ was the Vegeta she knew. She smiled against his lips, gladly giving into him, longing to mold her body into his.

Just as he proceeded to remove her clothing, a loud cry sounded from down the hall, forcing them apart. "Damn that brat," he seethed, raking a hand through his spikey mane. Bulma shot him a glare, rotating onto her side to get up out of bed, but stopped before her feet could touch the ground. That wave of tiredness she had experienced a few minutes before came crashing back down over her body, and she let out a soft yawn. Vegeta watched her all the while, cocking an eyebrow curiously when she flopped back down and pulled the covers over her.

"Man, I'm just so tired all of a sudden, I can't even keep my eyes open…hey, Vegeta, will you do me a favor and check on him?" she asked graciously, snuggling into her warm pillow.

He made a chocking sound, stunned at her question. "Hell no, you must be out of your mind to ask me to do such a thing."

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm asking you to sing him a lullaby or anything, I just asked you to simply check on him. He already ate and I changed him before he went to bed so he probably just had a bad dream or something. Anyway, you're his father…it won't kill just to go make sure he's okay," Bulma snapped.

"It's your responsibility to see to the boy, not mine," he glowered at her.

"Damn you, Vegeta, could you just for once do something I ask without having to argue? Besides, you have nothing better to do. Go now," she demanded, fighting the grogginess that was slowly taking her over.

"I _did_ have something better to do," he countered irritably.

Bulma chuckled at his response, her anger somewhat melting away. "Come on, please…I'll make it up to you…I promise," she persuaded, giving him an alluring smile.

He gave her an attentive look, seeming to absorb what she said. Despite her best efforts, her eyelids involuntarily closed, and she held her breath, waiting quietly for him to answer. The bed made a creaking sound suddenly, and she cracked one eye open, amazed to see Vegeta getting up, unleashing a string of muffled curses under his breath. She opened her mouth to thank him, but was too exhausted to get any out. She would show him her appreciation later.

This was the first time he had ever done something she asked involving Trunks. She figured it was only because of her promise to make it up him, but still, she was astonished he had done it without putting up much of a fight. Maybe he really could be changing, slowly but surely. The chances of him leaving seemed slimmer, and that relived her. Letting out a blissful sight, she let sleep take over, feeling insanely happy just then. Things already seemed to be getting better.

* * *

Vegeta entered Trunks' room with an annoyed scowl on his face, slightly repulsed with himself for giving in so easily to Bulma's demand. He approached his son's crib hesitantly, grimacing at his son's thunderous cry. He had no idea what to do; this was not his expertise. "Shit," he cursed loudly, staring down at Trunks, who was squirming around uncomfortably, flapping his arms as silvery tears gushed down his flushed cheeks. This was not how he wanted his son to act, believing that crying was for the weak. This type of behavior was not befitting upon a Saiyan.

"Dammit, boy, stop it. Now!" he ordered, crossing his arms over his chest. He found babies to be exceptionally bothersome, with all their whining and complaining. He definitely didn't plan on having any more children in the future. One was already too much for him to handle, and he had been a mistake to begin with. He didn't know if he could ever truly accept Trunks, mostly because he felt like he could never be a good father. He wasn't skilled at showing affection of any kind; it just wasn't his thing. Possibly, if he decided to stay on Earth, in the coming years he could become somewhat of a decent father to his son, if he tried hard enough. He shook his head at that thought; it just didn't seem plausible.

Trunks ceased his crying gradually, blinking rapidly up at his father. He scrutinized Vegeta's face a long moment, then gave him a weary smile before closing his eyes again, clenching his blanket with one tiny fist. Vegeta stared at him silently, smugly obliged that it hadn't been as bad as he imagined, yet this was not something he would get in the habit of. He still believed it was Bulma's job to nurture and tend to the child. Speaking of her…

Vegeta gave his son one last look before exiting, hoping he wouldn't wake back up in the middle of the night. He made his way back into his and Bulma's room and stopped in the doorway, observing her. She was sound asleep, inhaling deeply, the covers tangled up around her. She looked completely exhausted. He let out a frustrated snarl, getting back into his side of the bed, shifting around until he was facing her. As much as he desired her in that moment, he didn't want to wake her. That made him flinch. Since when did he care more about her wellbeing than his own needs? He was becoming too soft, and this planet's influence was to blame. All the more reason to leave, if he decided to in the end. He still hadn't arrived to a conclusion; he wasn't sure when he would ever come up with one. All he knew was that something inside him was gradually changing, and he wasn't sure that he liked it.

He repositioned himself so that he was staring up at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head. He didn't like all this deep self-analysis, not one bit, but it was necessary for the time being. He glanced over at his sleeping mate, his eyes fixated on the way her chest would expand each time she took in a breath. Perhaps if he interacted intimately with Bulma soon his answers would become clearer. She did promise to make it up to him, and he would be sure to hold her to it. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, attempting to get a few hours of sleep. Maybe tomorrow would lead him one step closer to a more precise conclusion.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I definitely think that was the longest thing I've ever posted on this website thus far lol. It was actually gonna be even longer, but I decided to break it up into separate chapters. And like I said before, the rating has indeed gone up because I'm going to attempt a lemon for the next chapter. I don't have much experience with lemons, but I'm going to try to write one so hopefully it won't be too crappy lol. As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


	3. Passion

A/N: Okay guys, as promised, here is the lemon chapter. I hope it's good, and this is the first one I ever really wrote so please keep that in mind. And special thanks to my dear friend fuuturistic-imagination for helping me out with this chapter, you're the best (and don't worry you're going to love college ^-^)!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

Chapter Three: Passion

* * *

Bulma awoke the next morning to find herself rolling into something warm and hard, eliciting a low gasp from her. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she opened them to see that she was practically lying on top of Vegeta, a bright blush stinging her cheeks. It had been quite a while since she'd been in that position.

Vegeta let out a subdued growl as his eyes flickered open. He studied her momentarily when he found her perched on his chest, a perplexed look taking over his features.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked irritably, though his voice was softer than usual.

"I...uh...accidentally rolled over in my sleep," she flushed, untangling her disheveled hair with her fingers.

"You sure that's what you were doing?" he quizzed, an amused smirk on his face.

Heat seeped into every pore of her body, and she could feel a growth from under her, indicating that he was indeed aroused by all this. She searched his eyes, trying to distract herself from one of his hands that was creeping up her thigh. He stopped when it reached her underwear, tugging gently on the lacy fabric. Her efforts to disregard his actions were futile, his touch was too empowering and his eyes were just as hungry as hers. The same desire she had for him last night returned; all she wanted in that moment was him.

And also just like last night, a shrill cry startled both of them before they could fully engage in their lust for one another.

"Dammit! That brat did it again," Vegeta fumed, glaring up at the ceiling.

"Don't talk that way about our son!" she sniped, reluctantly getting off of him. She reached for her robe that was lying on the floor and shrugged into it before turning back to Vegeta.

"He does seem to ruin everything," he grumbled, sitting up in the bed and stretching out his arms.

Bulma shook her head, secretly a little bummed they had been interrupted once again. "Oh, hush! You complain too much...and speaking of Trunks, how did it go last night when you went to check on him?"

He flicked a glance her way. "He stopped crying the second I told him to. That wailing of his pesters me like nothing else."

"Well, he _is_ a baby after all, that's what they do. But see that wasn't as bad as you thought, right?" she grinned, crossing her arms.

He made a grunting sound as his response and got out of bed, going over to the dresser to pull a shirt out of one of the drawers.

She allowed herself a minute to appreciate his flawless physique, grinning inwardly as she did so. Despite him omitting training for over a week, he hadn't lost an inch of his muscle, much to her relief. Still, she didn't want him to just mope around all day. She had to find a way to make him get up and enjoy life, instead of wasting it by lying in bed depressed all day.

"Hey, I don't want you to stay in bed all day...I want you to find something else to do," she pressed, chewing down on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Why do you care about what I do?" he hissed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I just don't want you to get out of shape by being lazy. I would hate for you to lose that strong build of yours," she winked.

"What?" he roared, marching up to her and poking her in the shoulder, "watch it, woman. The last thing I could ever be is out of shape!"

She smiled playfully and swatted his hand away. She wasn't scared of him, not one bit. Instead of cowering away like any other woman would in his presence, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, making him flinch slightly.

"Calm down, monkey man, you're too uptight. How about you come to the park with me and Trunks this afternoon? That way you'll get some exercise and spend time with me and Trunks."

"I don-"

"Great, it's settled! We'll have some much needed family time!" Bulma exclaimed, intentionally cutting him off before he could object or make a smart ass response. She walked out of the room to see to Trunks, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

He watched her disappear with a scowl, muttering a cuss under his breath. How did she always find a way to drag him into this stuff? He clenched his teeth as he walked downstairs to wait on breakfast to be served. He knew today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"See this isn't so bad, right?" Bulma asked softly, turning her head to look over at Vegeta beside her as they walked around the park. She pushed Trunks in his stroller gently, pausing every once in a while to let him get a better view at the scenery surrounding them. The little boy enjoyed the lush flowers planted in the ground and would reach out to touch them the best he could, much to her delight. She loved seeing her son discover new things.

Vegeta shot her a look but didn't answer. At least he didn't look that miserable, she mused to herself. This was the first time they had ever really gone on an outing as a family, and she had to admit she felt incredibly content in the moment. Everything seemed to be going her way.

Though there was still a question looming in the back of her mind that she knew she would have to ask him.

"C-can I ask you something?" she hesitated, staring off into the distance.

"What now, woman?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Have you...made a decision?" she asked quietly, absently brushing her shoulder against his.

Vegeta slowed his pace, suddenly seeming interested in the ground beneath him. His hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze and his eyes looked glazed over. "I...don't know," he finally got out.

Bulma felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. How could he still not know? It had been a week, and to her that was long enough. What more did he need to think about? He had their son, who adored him, although Vegeta always seemed to overlook that. And he had her, of course. What more could he want?

"What's taking you so long? I don't get it," she sighed heavily, lifting her head up to peer at the clear blue sky.

"Of course you don't get it. It's not that simple," he growled.

Bulma halted her walking and turned to face Vegeta, glaring angrily at him. Trunks shifted around uncomfortably in his stroller, becoming distressed at his parents' arguing.

"It should be that simple! You have a son that loves you to death and you have me, which makes you pretty damn lucky considering I'm the most beautiful and intelligent woman on this planet!"

Vegeta snorted in amusement, shaking his head curtly. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Ugh! Now see here, I-"

"Hey, Bulma!"

Vegeta cringed at the sound of the voice coming up from behind them. How he absolutely loathed that voice. And the idiot behind the voice.

Bulma turned around to see Yamcha approaching them, his usual cheesy grin on his face.

"Yamcha! Long time no see."

Vegeta felt like throwing up on the spot at scene of his mate being so cordial with her ex-boyfriend. After all the weakling did to her in the past, with him cheating on her and all he didn't understand her friendliness towards him. It was sickening. And the brain-dead fool had another thing coming if he thought he would pull any kind of funny business in front of him.

Yamcha went around to the front of Trunks' stroller, not daring to make eye contact with the Saiyan Prince.

"I'm tellin' ya, Trunks is just so cute. It's a good thing he takes after his mom in the looks department!" he chuckled, then froze realizing what he just said.

"What the fuck did you say, human?" Vegeta seethed, taking an angry step forward.

"Hey, hey, calm down Vegeta, that was just supposed to be a compliment for Bulma, that's all!" Yamcha laughed nervously, stumbling backwards.

"Shut up weakling, you have two seconds to get out of my sight before I pound your face in!" Vegeta huffed and took on a fighting stance, making Yamcha sweat.

"Be quiet and behave yourself, Vegeta. You're in a public park! Besides, Yamcha hasn't done anything to you," Bulma broke in, stepping between the two men.

"Why are taking up for that idiot?" Vegeta glowered, crossing his arms heatedly.

"Well, at least he's not planning on leaving the planet like you, you jerk!" she tensed, restraining herself from pushing him.

"W-wait...what? V-Vegeta's planning on leaving?" Yamcha spat out with a completely perplexed look, though his voice held a touch of joy.

Vegeta sent a death glare Yamcha's way before focusing his attention on Bulma. "Now wait a second, I never said I was leaving for sure."

"It sure sounds like it. I mean, seriously! It shouldn't take a whole week, so obviously there's more to this than you're letting on," Bulma grumbled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Like I told you before, you wouldn't understand!" Vegeta bellowed, turning his back on her.

"You bastard, if you would tell me what's keeping you from coming up with a decision maybe then I would understand. You always have to keep everything a secret…I of all people am someone you shouldn't have a problem opening up to," she said somberly.

Vegeta spun around on his heel to face her, his eyes hollow. They stared at each other a long moment, neither moving nor speaking all the while. "Uh, well, this has been incredibly awkward and uncomfortable," Yamcha chimed in, gently tiptoeing around the bickering couple, "I hope you two can resolve whatever differences you have. You kno-"

"Get the fuck out of here now!" Vegeta shouted over his shoulder.

"Okay! I'm going," Yamcha said fretfully, offering a solicitous look to Bulma as he walked past her.

Bulma watched him go with a shake of her head. Yamcha could be a bit of a coward in front of Vegeta, and it annoyed her slightly. But then again, Vegeta had been responsible for Yamcha's death when he first came to Earth all those years ago, so she couldn't really blame him. "You know, Vegeta, you don't have to be so rude to him," she frowned, reaching into Trunks' stroller to pick him up.

Vegeta knitted his eyebrows together. This was the second time she had taken up for that dumbass and he was growing more and more irritated with her. That pathetic excuse of a fighter didn't deserve her sympathy. "Why do you care? It's making me suspicious, all of this over-protective nonsense you have over the fool."

She laughed loudly at Vegeta's comment, cradling Trunks securely against her chest. "Vegeta, if you think for a second I'm considering going back to Yamcha, then you're the one that's a fool. I would expect you to have a little more trust in me. Besides, just like with Goku, I've known him for a really long time. He's my friend, and that's it. Why would I want him when I could have you?"

An uncharacteristic blush appeared on Vegeta's cheeks suddenly, taking in her words. That was the most she had ever revealed of her feelings to him, and he wasn't sure how to react or what to say. "Of course you would pick me," he said arrogantly after staying silent a few moments, "who would want that weak piece of trash over a Saiyan Prince?"

"Ha, right," she giggled, walking over to a nearby tree, still holding on firmly to Trunks. She stopped a moment and looked back at him, her eyes shining brightly. "Vegeta…just in case you…do leave, there's something I want you to know…"

He stiffened as she hesitated. He caught a glimpse of Trunks reaching out to touch the tree that he and Bulma stood beside, his azure eyes sparkling with mirth, but he disregarded it and looked back at Bulma, waiting for her to continue.

"Vegeta…I…I…lo—AHHH!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks had forcefully grabbed onto one of the tree's branches and pulled it out by its roots, gripping onto it shortly before throwing it off into the distance, never once breaking a sweat. He clapped his hands together at his actions, smiling ear to ear and making gurgling sounds of delight. Both of his parents just stared at him in complete shock, bewildered at how an infant could possess such strength.

"D-did he really just do that? How is that even possible?" Bulma gasped, staring in astonishment at the spot where the tree once proudly stood.

Vegeta gawked at his son, completely dazed at what just happened. He knew that someday Trunks would show signs of developing strength, but he never thought it would happen this early. He himself didn't even remember performing such an act of power until he was at least ten years old. It was just mind blowing, and he knew something would have to be done to keep that kind of power under control. In the past, he figured he'd start training Trunks when he was at least four, but maybe it would be better if he did that sooner than later. Plus, this would be a worthy reason to stay on Earth, to help his son reach his full potential. But still, Vegeta wasn't sure if this was entirely enough to make him settle down on this blasted planet.

"Wow, little guy, you don't know your own strength! You could really hurt yourself or someone else doing stuff like that," Bulma reprimanded, bringing Trunks up to her eye level. She glanced over at Vegeta, who seemed to be pondering something. "Hey, Vegeta, weren't you surprised by that?" she called over to him, tilting her head in his direction.

Vegeta broke out of his thoughts and looked from Bulma to Trunks. "I'm not _that _surprised. He is my son after all," he smirked.

Bulma grinned, stepping closer to him. She felt reassured by Vegeta's response, seeing the sense of pride he held for his son lurking behind his dark eyes. "He takes after his daddy…and you'll obviously need to train him soon. You're the only one that can do it," she said dimly, jiggling Trunks in her arms as she switched her weight to the other foot.

"If I decide to stay I will…and what we're you about to say before?" he queried, elevating an eyebrow.

"Oh…nevermind, it can wait," she flushed, having lost her courage to say it. She figured he wouldn't care that much or probably wouldn't respond. If she was going to say it, it would have to be the right moment and now just wasn't the right time. But, she pondered, when would be the right time? She looked up into Vegeta's eyes, his gaze feeling like physical contact in its intensity. She'd have to find a way to tell him, and convince him to stay here with her and Trunks. She grinned inwardly, remembering her promise to him last night. Once they got back home, she would indeed make it up to him. She knew after tonight there was no way he would ever want to leave.

* * *

It was later that night, and Bulma and Vegeta were lying in bed, neither of them being that tired. She was talking cheerfully about Trunks, boasting about how amazed she was at his strength. He listened to her for a little while, then zoned out and did his own thinking about his son. He still was stunned by the display in the park, that a one-year-old could so easily lift up an enormously heavy tree then throw it as far as he did. The child had incredible potential, and like Bulma said, only he could train the boy properly. No one else could help him reach his true potential but him, and he'd be damned if anyone else, like Kakarot's brat or the Namek, attempted to do so. "His power," Vegeta mused, fixing his gaze on the ceiling, "something must be done about this."

He tuned out of his thoughts and glanced over at Bulma, who was still going on about Trunks, talking animatedly with her hands. "Is that blasted woman still talking?" he growled inwardly. Her ramblings annoyed him greatly; he'd never seen someone blabber the way she could. But he had to admit, he liked to lay in bed with her, like they were now. He found it…oddly comforting, whether they were sleeping, talking or…

He halted his thinking, his eyes trailing up and down her body. He hadn't felt her nude skin up against his in far too long. He would've last night if that brat hadn't interrupted them, but Bulma did promise that she would make it up to him, and he didn't know if he could wait much longer. Studying the curves of her hips intently, he felt a growing warmth in his lower body. He wanted her just then. And he always got what he wanted.

"…He's just so adorable, right? At least we know he'll grow up to be a handsome young man. And then—eep!" Bulma broke off the second Vegeta pounced on top of her, his eyes hot as he looked down at her.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes, her heart beating loud in her ears.

"Shutting you up," he smirked.

Without a second thought, he crushed his lips to hers, making her whimper softly. She enfolded her arms around his neck, basking in the flow of electricity that traveled from his body to hers. _This_ was what she had been wanting so long for, and she wouldn't let anything interrupt them tonight. She took her tongue and lightly brushed it against his lower lip, arousing him instantly. He did the same thing to her and eventually they were battling for dominance inside each other's mouths, becoming lost in their passion for one another. She stirred mildly as one of his hands traveled down to her supple breasts, taking one of his fingers and tracing the curves of them. In response, she kissed him harder, moaning loudly and pleasurably at his ministrations.

He slid his lips down to her neck, his tongue darting out to taste the smooth planes of her skin, producing an even louder moan from her. His hand slinked down the front of her stomach then delved lower until he reached his destination, right between her thighs. He heard her breathing increase as his fingers pumped into her heat, trying to be gentle but still please her at the same time. "V-Vegeta," she breathed throatily as she felt herself become wet, a wave of euphoria crashing over her lower half. He lifted his head up, looking her square in the eye, smirking smugly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he teased, nipping at her lower lip.

She shook her head the best she could lying down, fingering his chest. "No…I did promise to make it up to you, didn't I?" she grinned, stretching her neck up to place a chaste kiss on his collarbone. He chuckled wickedly, pushing his fingers further up inside her, soaking her completely. Her breath completely escaped her at that point, and it was as though she was drowning and didn't have enough air in her lungs. He knew just what to do to set her on fire, to make her want him even more. All she needed in this moment was him and his touch; everything else around them blurred out, allowing her to absorb all the sensations that came from being with him.

Wanting him to be just as pleasured as she was, she dragged her nails up his inner thighs, stopping when she reached his member. She grinned at his shocked reaction, enclosing her fingers around him, stroking and measuring at the same time. The gratification he was feeling was displayed in his eyes, and he did his best to smother a groan. Not wanting to wait any longer to feel her warm skin against his, he took her hands away from his lower region and proceeded to undress her with swift speed, throwing her clothing down carelessly to the floor. Thankfully, he didn't have much clothing on to begin with so all she had to do was slip off his boxer shorts, placing them down on the floor next to her garments.

Vegeta wasted no time and pressed his naked body completely against hers, his lips grazing her shoulder as he did so. She released a soft moan, digging her nails into his back, provoking him to growl in satisfaction. His kisses were like rough velvet against her skin, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine. With every gently caress of his mouth, her thinking became more and more blurry, until all she was able to do was simply feel him against her. He reached his hand out, fondling the soft skin of her flat stomach before bringing his lips back to hers.

He kissed her softly at first, then became more aggressive as he placed his hands on her hips, preparing to enter her. Bulma gasped for air against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself firm and steady, knowing what was about to happen. His tongue swept over hers, gripping on tightly to her sides before thrusting into her slick heat, causing her to groan raucously. She held onto him the best she could as he delved in deeper, despite her body trembling under him from the vast shock of pleasure that was coursing through her.

"V-Vegeta," she rasped, breaking the heated kiss. She buried her face into his shoulder, becoming intoxicated by his potent scent. He was moving so fast against her that she felt like passing out, but she was determined to keep up with him. Their bodies rubbed together as sweat ran down them, their breathing becoming uneven from the heat they were producing. He held onto his control for as long as he could, but he felt his climax approaching and so did she.

A blinding rush of electricity swept over both of them, the pressure so great it shook them to the core. Bulma screamed out as her release hit her hard, and Vegeta restrained a moan the second his came. He gave out on top of her shortly after, his face pressed into her silky but slightly damp hair, drawing in deep breaths, attempting to regain his composure. She grinned at the vibrations that were still flowing up and down her body, her heart thudding against his as she too tried to recover.

After a few long minutes, their breathing was back to normal, though their bodies were sensitive all over, even the slightest movement sent jolts of heat through them. Vegeta slid out of her sluggishly with a muffled grunt, rolling off of her and collapsing beside her onto his back. Bulma slowly moved closer to him, curling into his chest, sighing in contentment as he wrapped an arm securely around her. She was burning up and had sweat dripping off of her body and onto his, but she didn't care one bit. She felt extremely at ease being in his arms; she never wanted to let go. "I did a good job at keeping my promise, right?" she questioned, tilting her head up slightly to look at him.

He flashed her a fatigued smirk, rubbing her lower back gently. "I guess you could say that."

She grinned impishly, being too tired to come up with a response. She nestled her face deep into his neck and closed her eyes. Now there was no way he would leave, at least that's what she thought. She just couldn't foresee it. How could he leave after this? Not to sound arrogant or anything, but she felt like she was the only woman in this universe that could satisfy and please him sexually. And besides that, their connection was deeper than physical. She accepted him for who he was, and was the only one who was allowed to see him with his guard down. Their relationship wasn't ordinary, but it was definitely unique, something that only the two of them understood. He could search the whole galaxy for someone else, but he'd come up empty. She was the perfect match for him in every way, and she only hoped that he would see this after tonight.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me you won't leave," she whispered, holding back tears that were threatening to spill.

He shifted slightly, his eyes burning a hole into the ceiling. She awaited silently for him to answer, her mind racing with a million thoughts. She was too nervous to even make eye contact with him.

After a long wait, he let out a breath, tightening his arm around her. "Go to sleep, woman," he replied quietly, kissing the top of her head briefly before shutting his eyes.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat, unsure of what to make of his answer. He didn't say he was leaving, she assured herself. Yet he didn't say he was staying, either. She squeezed him firmly, fearing that if she let go he'd slip away. She had always been incredibly independent and never relied on a man for her happiness, but the thought of Vegeta not being in her life made her feel sick to her stomach. She had a sneaking suspicion that she'd find out in the morning; he'd either be gone or he would still be there sleeping next to her. She prayed it was the latter. No longer wanting to wrestle with her thoughts, she wafted off into sleep, trying to ignore her increased anxiety at what the morning would hold.

* * *

A/N: Remember this was my first lemon so be kind! I tried to keep it as tasteful as possible and not be too graphic. I feel like it wasn't long enough, but that was seriously the best I could do. And anyway, I'm not even sure what I can post anymore, seeing as how a couple of my favorite rated M stories got deleted for having sexual content, though I could've sworn the lemons weren't that graphic. *sigh* hopefully this story and my others won't be deleted because they each contain sexual content. It's just sad at how many great stories are being deleted...okay, enough of my rambling lol, thanks for reading! And keep in mind that the next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned to see what happens ;)


	4. Realizations

A/N: Hey my loves! So here it is, the last chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Chapter Four: Realizations

* * *

"Holy Shit!"

Bulma was jolted out of her calm and secure sleep by a thunderous noise from outside that was shaking the whole house. She darted her eyes around the room, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach as she saw Vegeta was not beside her.

"No…no it can't be…"

She reached for her clothes lying on the floor and hastily slipped into them. The noise only got louder, prompting her to lookout a nearby window. Just as she thought, there was a Capsule Corp. spaceship on the front of the lawn, preparing to lift off. He really was leaving and there was no way she could stop him.

After everything they had been through...after last night, none of it had been enough to make him stay. How could he do this to her? To their son? Everything finally seemed to be sorting its self out, and she had been sure that he would decide to continue to inhabit on Earth. Obviously she was a fool to think that, to believe she could change his mind. Vegeta had always been unpredictable, true, but this just was so unexpected.

Placing her palm against the glass of the window, she watched with dejection as the space craft elevated into the air, eventually becoming nothing more than a black dot in the sky. Tears instantly flooded down her cheeks as she sunk down to the floor, her breathing becoming weak. "I…didn't even have the chance to stop him," she cried, hugging her knees to her chest. But honestly what good would that of done her? She had a feeling he would've left no matter how much she protested. He always did things his way and this time particularly there was no stopping him.

It just didn't seem plausible for him to do this, though. He had begun to change and open up. She seemed to finally break down all his thick walls he had built up. She really assumed that despite everyone betting against them that they could make it work and stay together for the remainder of their days.

Her hands trembled violently as she attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes. At this moment she wished she had never gotten involved with him, knowing all the pain it would bring. No other event in her life had ever caused her to feel as solemn as she did just then. It was like her soul had been sucked out of her; she felt lifeless. She was now a single mother, forced to raise her child alone due to Vegeta's selfishness. All of the big dreams she had for herself and her little family were shattered into a million broken pieces, never to be put back together.

She really thought she knew him, that despite his tough guy act he would always be there for her. Protect her. Love her. Now it was made clear all she ever was to him was a sex object. He had no room in his heart for warm emotion of any kind. He got what he had wanted and took off without a second thought. She should have listened to her friends from the start. They knew he was no good, but she dismissed their assumptions and trusted that what she and Vegeta shared was special. Now she could see she had been painfully wrong from the beginning. He was a heartless bastard and would remain that way for all eternity. She and Trunks would be better off without him in the long run. Her son didn't need a negative influence like that in his life.

In spite of all the adverse emotions she was harboring against Vegeta, she knew deep, deep down she still loved him. Truly loved him. She knew she probably would until her dying day. She would never look at another man the same way she did him. This was the most painful realization for her of all. The Saiyan Prince would always have a hold on her, no matter how hard she tried to get away from it. This was something she could not change, but in time she would get over him the best she could.

Bulma stood up, leaning against the wall for support as her knees shook. She went over to her vanity, staring aimlessly at her reflection. She ran her brush through her sleek tresses and rubbed away the remainder of her tears.

"I will get through this," she crooned, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before going to Trunks' room. She would have to be brave for her son. He needed her more than ever. And unlike his father, she would never desert him. She would stop at nothing to give him the perfect life, because he truly deserved it.

Trunks was waiting for her in his crib, sitting up attentively. She assumed that Vegeta's spaceship taking off had woken the poor thing up. It broke her heart that he had no idea his father just abandoned him and she knew one day when he was older she would have to explain all this to him.

He gave her a toothless grin, unaware that anything was wrong. She picked him up, hugging him as tightly as she could. The tears came back, leaking down her cheeks onto the top of Trunks' hair. She knew she had to be strong, but she felt so damn weak, like her world was collapsing around her. Figuratively speaking it had; everything was now turned upside down.

She hated Vegeta for doing this to her and knew that she would probably never forgive him, regardless of the affection she still carried for him deep within her heart. There was no excuse that he could give her that would make her fold and take him back easily. He would realize soon enough his mistake, seeing how lonely he truly was without her. He would be filled with nothing but misery, and there was no way she would feel sorry for him.

He brought all of this on himself. And for that he would have to deal with the consequences.

* * *

Quite a few days had passed, and Vegeta awoke to another day of traveling through space, with no particular destination in mind. He stared purposelessly up at the ceiling of the ship, feeling more sullen than usual.

He thought that once he exited Earth things would become clearer to him. But now things were vaguer than ever. When had left the morning after him and the woman made love, he seemed very sure of his decision. He didn't want to be tied down and become soft like Kakarot, such a thought made him shudder. Though he admitted he cared about Bulma, and did indeed enjoy the night they had together, he just couldn't bring himself to become some sort of family man. He wanted to keep his independence and be free of such attachments. Then as he drifted off into space, something inside him felt restless, as though he had done something wrong.

For the first few days he overlooked that notion, trying not to think about anything Earth-related. However, the other night he had had a dream about Bulma, and it disturbed him. She was crying and depressed, her beautiful face stricken with pain. He woke up in a sweat, his heart beating rapidly. He eventually told himself it was all a dream and that there was no way she could be that distraught over his departure.

But it just seemed so real. Like that was what she was really going through. He honestly couldn't imagine her caring that much. Why would anyone be saddened over him leaving? He of all people didn't deserve that kind of reaction, not after all the terrible things he had done in his life...particularly leaving a woman who gave everything she had to him alone to raise their child. He thought what he was doing was best for everyone: the woman wouldn't have to continue to waste her time adoring such a merciless individual as himself and his son wouldn't have to be ignored by him every day of his life. Both of them deserved better; he just wouldn't make a good mate or father.

If that was the right decision, then why was his stomach in knots over this? If he could never give Bulma and Trunks what they needed, why did he experience such repentance for leaving? Could it be entirely possible that he had changed more than he bothered to acknowledge? It would explain the way he was feeling, but he just couldn't grasp the fact that he actually made a mistake. He never had regrets about anything; everything he had ever done in his life he did without hesitation. And like he supposed at first, his decision to leave hadn't been a mistake.

That had been before visions of Bulma passed through his mind constantly, leaving him with nothing but mixed emotions. Her memory would certainly haunt him for the rest of his life. The times he had spent with her were the most enjoyable days he had had in a long while, maybe even in his whole life. Since he had first saw her on Namek those few years ago, he had been interested in her. The first thing he noticed about her was her beauty. Never before had he laid eyes on such a stunning creature, but at the time he was too absorbed in his quest to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality to further act on his thoughts.

Then things got interesting when he moved in with her to train for the arrival of the Androids. At first he kept his distance from her at all times, seeing as how training to reach the level of Super Saiyan was his ultimate goal back then. Not to mention she was still dating that bothersome pest at the time. Thankfully, the two broke up shortly after the gravity room explosion. He heard them get in a heated argument, where the weakling chastised her for paying such attention to him when he was injured after the explosion, and she got fed up with his lack of faithfulness so she wisely ended things once and for all. She was too good for the fool; he never deserved a woman of her caliber.

Roughly around a week after that was when he and Bulma first became intimate.

It had had happened so fast: they were arguing like usual, and then something inside him commanded him to seize her and take her right then and there. And he did. He took her by the wrist, smashing his lips as hard as he could to hers. That first kiss they shared had set his soul on fire, igniting a passion inside him that he had never experienced before. In a blinding heat of desire, he carried her up to her room where they made love all night long. She felt so good pressed against him, her fragile body soft and warm against his own. He had never told her this, but she was the only woman he had been with that could actually keep up with him in bed, sending him over the edge with just one simple touch or kiss of her mouth. The power she had over him troubled him greatly back then. She was just a mere human who lacked physical strength, after all. But somehow, with just a glance of those deep blue eyes of hers, he felt helpless, and his power could do nothing to help him.

When he found out she was pregnant with Trunks he had been completely shocked. Their relationship at the point was strictly sexual, at least for him it was, and the last thing he wanted was to be a father. That was the one thing he could never imagine for himself; he didn't have any kind of clue what it took to raise a child. He himself never really was that close with his own father, even before his death at the hands of Frieza, so he had no role model to look to.

On the other hand, Bulma seemed incredibly gleeful about them having a child together. She went on about how her biological clock was ticking and had been worrying that maybe having a family wasn't in the cards for her, but to her happiness Kami blessed her and she couldn't be happier. She added that she knew the two of them would make great parents, and that had startled him. He couldn't believe she would say that about him. She knew how he had been before he came to live with her, yet she really thought back then that they would make a good team. He thought she was crazy to say the least, but he didn't think much about it; defeating the tin-cans was still much more important than becoming a father.

Trunks had been her pride and joy when he was first born, never letting the boy out of her sight. He had been aloof towards his son at first, unsure what to make of him. Bulma would try to make him do stuff with her and Trunks, but he blatantly refused. He also dreaded the moment when Kakarot and the rest of them found out he was now involved with Bulma and had a child with her. He didn't want them to look at him as any less of a fighter than before, or that he had become soft. That was the main reason he kept his distance around his mate and son in public, to show the others that weak emotion had not gotten the best of him.

All that changed when he saw the future version of Trunks die at the hands of Cell. Never before had he been so angry about anything. Then regret seeped in. All that time prior to his death Trunks had tried to get to know him and showed him nothing but the utmost respect. He never once showed his son a morsel of reverence, instead he treated him like shit, maybe even worse than shit if he was being truthful with himself. Seeing him die so sudden sent a tidal wave of emotions through him that he couldn't contain. His one and only son was lifeless before his eyes, and there was nothing he could do. He had never felt more ashamed in his life. He even vowed in the heat of the moment to never again treat his infant son the way he had his future counterpart.

It seemed like everything clicked in that moment. He had Bulma to come home to and he could make his relationship right with his son. Everything he once deemed a priority no longer seemed important, and he could have a new beginning. Just when he began to settle into the stillness this newfound peace had to offer, like always, his pride kicked in, telling him it would be degrading to stay on such a worthless planet and live like some kind of commoner. He thought maybe he could find a new challenge on another planet, one that would be more worthy than fighting Kakarot, regardless of knowing that was impossible. But it had been enough to make him leave the only person that had ever carved a place into his heart. She had done so much for him, more than she'd ever know. When he was with her, he felt like himself, not the heartless bastard everyone made him out to be but his real true self.

Looking back on all this, he purposed that maybe all along she had seen something in him that he had bothered to overlook all these years. It sure would explain a lot. Vegeta let out a long sigh and went over to an oval window on the other side of the ship, gazing at the planets that blurrily passed by.

"Did I…really do the right thing?"

He wasn't so sure he had after all that reflecting on Bulma. He shook his head and crossed his arms. Even if he admitted he was wrong, there was no way she would take him back. She was just as headstrong as he was and would not forgive him so easily. Surely she would eventually, when things cooled down. If he went back now she wouldn't listen to a word he had to say. He would have to wait a while before setting a course back to Earth. Things would be rocky at first but he knew in time things would smooth over, and he could begin his training with Trunks. He was certain the boy's strength would increase even more by the time he got back.

A perfect family was just within his grasp, but he couldn't have it just yet. He would have to continue on with this meaningless existence a little more before Bulma took him back.

If she took him back...

* * *

"This is so tiring," Bulma griped as she puffed away on a cigarette while looking over blueprints for new projects at the kitchen table.

It had been three months to the day since Vegeta left, and she was just as depressed as ever, though she did her best to hide it in front of her family and friends. The only time she ever felt a moment's peace was when she was with her son. One smile from that little chubby face and she forgot all her troubles. He had become her sole reason for living and she loved him more and more every day. Even more than she could ever love Vegeta.

She breathed out a haze of gray smoke half-heartedly, closing her eyes briefly. No matter how hard she tried there would be no getting over for Vegeta. All this whole thing did was make her see how hard she had fallen for him and there was no getting around it. She knew he wasn't coming back; she thought if he was he would've already returned a while ago. It had just been too long for him to see his mistake. She had no clue where he was or what the heck he was doing, but she couldn't sit and dwell on it. She'd be in a nut house if she did.

"Bulma dear, where are you?" her mother called from down the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called over her shoulder. She prayed her mother wasn't coming in here to give her another talk about Vegeta. When Bulma first told her about Vegeta's departure she had been hysterical, telling her that she should've gone after him because he was 'such a nice and handsome young man'.

Mrs. Brief appeared in the kitchen a minute later, holding onto a coffee pot in one hand. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as she saw Bulma smoking at the table.

"Now, darling, that's your third pack of cigarettes today! You know how bad that is for your health. Your father's bad enough with his habit, and I don't want you to start doing it regularly like him!"

"Mom, please…I'm just really stressed that's the only reason I'm doing it."

She had never been a bigger smoker in the past; it was something she had only done occasionally. She was grateful that she wasn't addicted like her father was but since Vegeta left she had been doing it more than ever. It seemed to temporarily calm her nerves.

Mrs. Brief placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Are you still upset over Vegeta? I know it's been a while since he left, but I can't say I blame you for feeling so bad. Why, if I was in your position and had that hunky of a man in my bed every night like you did I'd-"

"Ugh! Mother, that's enough! Let's not even talk about him. I don't even want to hear his name at this point," Bulma groaned, putting out her cigarette and placing it into the ashtray beside her on the table.

"Now, now Bulma. I was just worried about you. You haven't been the same since…he left."

Bulma pushed out her chair and stood to get up. "Really, I'm fine. There's no need to be worried, alright?"

Mrs. Briefs nodded as Bulma strode out of the kitchen. "Okay…but if you do want to talk about him, I'm here for you!"

"Dammit, I'm 33-years-old. I don't need her to console me like I'm a helpless child," she ranted to herself, heading up stairs to her room.

_Her_ room.

It was no longer hers and Vegeta's room since he left. She couldn't even bring herself to sleep in there the first week after he left; it held too many memories that she didn't want to think about. When she finally was bold enough to sleep back in there, seeing as how it was originally her room before they got together, she noticed how incredibly lonesome it was not having him there beside her. Even if he wasn't the most talkative guy his presence alone put her at ease and made her feel secure.

She shook her head as she rummaged her closet for a fresh pair of pajamas. It was something she had learned to deal with, her loneliness. Her life wasn't the same without him, but she kept herself busy in her lab and with Trunks. She could sit and eat ice cream all day, crying about how horrible it was since he left. But she wouldn't allow herself to be that way, even over Vegeta. Things would eventually have to get better, so there was no reason to mope.

Eventually she decided on a pair of silky pink pajamas and proceeded to take a nice long bubble bath. She had already put Trunks to bed a long while ago so she decided to take advantage of her free time. Just as she approached the bathroom, a loud crash came from outside, rattling the whole house.

"What the hell was that!"

Bulma rushed back into her room to look out the window. Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight she saw outside. The spaceship that Vegeta had taken into space was parked in the middle of the lawn, looking a bit beat up on the outside.

What is he doing back?

Her pulse quickened, and she could feel her knees buckling. Swirls of emotions were going through her as she saw him exit the ship, walking towards the front door.

"Shitshitshitshit_shit!_" she cursed ferociously, collapsing down to the floor. She thought she was dreaming but after pinching her arm she found that this was reality. He really was back.

Her mind couldn't decide how it felt about this, about seeing him in what felt like forever. She could hold a grudge like it was no one's business and was still pretty pissed at him for leaving...but she missed him more than anything, all she wanted to do was be held in his arms and...

"Bad thoughts, bad thoughts," she mentally scolded herself. No matter how much she wanted him, she wouldn't accept him back into her life so easily without making him work for it. It just wasn't her personality to forgive quickly. She heard footsteps from outside the room and she tensed, knowing who it was.

The door swung open and Bulma saw his shadow projected on the floor from the hall light. She remained on the floor as she saw him enter the room, his eyes searching the room for her.

"Woman? I know you're in here. I sense your ki."

She let out a breath and got to her feet, leaning up against the wall for support, not bothering to walk closer to him. "What do you think you're doing here?" she seethed, though her heart skipped a beat the second her eyes locked with his.

He crossed his arms over his chest, standing firmly in place. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, really. I don't seem to know anything about you at all."

He rolled his eyes and advanced towards her slowly. Her whole body was shaking at that point, though she did her best to conceal it. Just as he was inches away from her, she ducked around him and tried to leave the room but was stopped by him grabbing onto her forearm.

"Let go, Vegeta!" she shrilled, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Make me," he taunted, strengthening his grip on her.

She scowled and resisted the urge to kick him in place she knew would indeed hurt him. Goodness knew he deserved it, too. "After all you've done, you're the last person I want to see. Go back off into space or wherever the hell you were."

He quirked an eyebrow and released her forearm. His eyes were darker than a storm cloud. "If that's what you wish."

She bit down hard on her lower lip as he prepared to leave once again. Don't do this Bulma, she warned herself. Don't give into him so quickly, but at least find out why he came back.

"Vegeta, wait…"

The prince whipped his head around to look at her. "What is it, you foolish woman? You just told me to leave, didn't you?"

"Well, before you go, just answer my question. Why are you here?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

He rested against the doorway, his eyes wandering up and down her body before answering. "Obviously I came looking for you."

Her inner voice urged her to back away from him, but she ignored it and took a step towards him. "You found me…now what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter now, you want me to leave," he said quietly, turning once more to leave.

Dammit!

"No…don't go…at least without giving a more precise reason for coming all this way back to Earth after being gone for so long," she urged, absently rubbing at the back of her neck.

His mouth twitched into a firm line. "Because a true Saiyan wouldn't run away."

"Run away? From what?" she asked with a quizzical look.

He opened his mouth to say something but she waved a hand in front of her, shaking her head.

"You know what? I don't wanna hear it right now. I'm tired and annoyed and stressed. All I want to do is soak in a nice hot bubble bath for an hour. You can tell me later," she said with a low yawn, walking past him towards the bathroom.

Vegeta let out a choked sound of confusion, his raven orbs widening. "Bulma..."

She tossed him a look over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Do you not want me here?"

She let out a heavy sigh and tapped her foot. "I…I don't know…if you want to stay, you can. But you're not sleeping with me. You can sleep on the couch."

"What! Why?"

She regarded him with a glare, placing one hand on her hip. "You think I'm gonna let you back into my bed after leaving me and Trunks? Even if you're coming back I'm not letting you off the hook that easily."

He clenched his teeth, releasing a small growl. "You blasted woman. You didn't even let me tell you why I left and decided to come back."

"Well, like I said I'm not in the mood to hear it. You can tell me tomorrow. Sleeping on the couch will give you more time to come up with the perfect excuse. Now, I'm taking a bath…and no, you can't come with me. Goodnight, Vegeta," she sneered, clicking the bathroom door shut behind her.

Damn her, he fumed inwardly. He thought three months would have been long enough for her to cool down. Apparently he had been wrong. Now there was the possibility she may never accept him back. That thought made him feel ill. Those months of isolation definitely showed him that he needed her, more than he ever bothered to realize before. He would just have to show her that.

Or else he'd spend the rest of his life on that couch.

* * *

It was around noon the next day and Vegeta was wandering through the house trying to find Bulma. So far things between them that day hadn't gone smoothly. At breakfast she hadn't said a word to him, nor would she even look at him. That peeved him but he did his best not to let it show. He couldn't really blame her. What he had done had been incredibly selfish and he even thought that deep down he didn't deserve her forgiveness but he knew he would have to tell her why he came back, just so that she would know.

He picked up on her ki, finding her to be in her lab. Sighing heavily, he made his way down to where it was, stopping when he approached the door.

He knew it was common courtesy to knock before entering. But of course, he was neither common nor courteous so instead he barged in without hesitation, slamming the door behind him.

"EEP!"

Bulma nearly leapt a foot in the air from his loud entrance. She was sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer, lost in her own world until Vegeta nearly gave her a heart attack. She swirled around in her chair and frowned at him. "Oh, it's you. You scared me half to death!"

Vegeta shrugged and leaned up against the wall. "I had to get your attention somehow."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her typing. "What is it you want? If you're hungry my mom just stocked the pantry yesterday so you can go find yourself something."

"This has nothing to do with food, woman. You know what this is about. Now turn around and look at me while I talk to you."

"Nope."

"Woman!"

"No, and you can't make me."

He let out a muffled curse and marched over to her. "Hey! Put me down!" she squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and swiveled her around in her chair, making her face him. He lowered his head down to her eye level and brought his lips to her ear. "Now you'll listen to what I have to tell you."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me and get this over with. I guess I did tell you I'd hear what lame-ass excuse you came up with," she said irritability, despite shivering pleasurably from his warm breath that was fanning her skin.

"As you know," he began, his eyes meeting hers, "I've always thought emotion was a weakness. And I always depended on myself and never worried about being alone or isolated. That's how I was taught to live when I was under Frieza's command; I never knew anything different. Fighting and becoming the strongest in the universe was all I cared about, nothing else…and…when I met you…"

"Go on," she implored as he paused and dodged eye contact with her.

"Let's just say you made me question everything I once believed, and I didn't like that. I never wanted anyone to change me…but you did. And when Trunks came along, I changed even more. I never thought I'd be a father, nor did I want to be. I was afraid that suddenly I would become soft like Kakarot and lose my warrior pride. The main reason I left is because, at that time, I thought I did what was best for me, and that perhaps I could find a challenge on another planet somewhere…I didn't want to stay on this godforsaken planet feeling as weak as I did…"

Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, so now I know why you left…you selfish bastard…now tell me why you came back."

Unexpectedly, he took his index finger and traced the smooth skin of her jaw line, producing a low moan from her that she tried desperately to conceal. "It didn't take me long to see that I…I rushed into a decision too soon. I was so sure at first that was the right thing to do. Then more and more every day something kept eating away at me and I didn't know what it was. Then I realized, you truly did change something in me and I could never go back to how I was before I met you, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I was a warrior that depended on strength alone."

"So," she said earnestly. "What you're saying is I made you see that there's more to life than just going around fighting and trying to piss people off constantly?"

"…In a way, yes. I can't run away from the life I built here on this planet, it would be unworthy for a Saiyan Prince to cower away like that. And then I thought of Trunks, and how powerful he could potentially be. I'm the only one who can help him reach his full potential. I may not have been the one to beat Cell and I may never get the chance to beat Kakarot, but I will make sure that one day Trunks is the strongest of them all. There will be no one equal in power to him…I'll even have him beat the daylights out of Kakarot's brat someday."

"Well, now he'll have to beat his other 'brat' too," she giggled up at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" he inquired, completely bewildered.

"Chi-Chi's pregnant! She told me the same day you left…that was about the only good news I got that day," she frowned bitterly at the last part.

"H-how…when…?"

She understood his bafflement. "I was just as surprised as you when she told me. I guess Goku left her with a little parting gift before the fight with Cell. Now Trunks will have a playmate, seeing as how they'll only be a year apart."

Damn that Kakarot! This left him with yet another half-breed brat to watch out for. Now more than anything he would have to train Trunks to the maximum. Gohan would surely decrease in strength during this time of peace, seeing as how Kakarot's mate was so intent on him being a scholar of sorts, and the new arrival would be a year behind Trunks in training. Neither of them would be stronger than his son. He would make that his sole mission in life.

"Vegeta?"

He broke out of his thoughts and looked down at Bulma. "Hm?"

"How do you feel about me?" she asked simply.

His muscles contracted at her question. "Why do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "I just do."

"I…I…dammit haven't I already said enough? And anyway if I remember correctly, you had something to tell me in the park that day. So perhaps you should tell me now," he smirked, creeping up closer to her.

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she did her best to look indifferent. "I don't think so, mister."

His smirk deepened and he placed a hand on her upper thigh, stroking her peachy skin. "Don't make me force it out of you."

She gulped and stared down at his hand that was sifting over to a spot he knew would drive her insane. "Okay, okay…Vegeta, even after the crap you pulled, before and after you left, for some reason unbeknownst to me…I..I…I"

"You what? Go ahead and spit it out!" he barked.

"Jeez, cool your jets! This is difficult for me to say. You can be such an asshole sometimes, but…I love you," she said looking down at the ground. She knew he would reject her, that's why she had held that in for so long. But now it was out in the open, and no matter what it was indeed true.

His eyes were the widest she had ever seen them. She assumed no one had ever said that to him before so she couldn't blame him for his reaction. She knew he wasn't going to say it back to her. She would be granted psychic powers before that ever happened. And though she was still angry with him for leaving, she knew that he did care for her. He even said she changed the way he saw the world and right now, that was all she needed to hear.

"I-"

She jerked her head up and saw that Vegeta looked as though he was battling something internally. "What?" she asked quietly, moving closer to him.

He opened his mouth to speak again but all that came out was a curse.

"Vegeta…I don't expect you to say anything back. I kno-"

Vegeta crushed his lips to hers before she could finish, placing her face in the palms of his hands. She responded to him instantly, feeling dizzy and lightheaded at the same time. Everything she had felt before vanished and she melted in his arms, feeling complete and whole for the first time in a long while.

When they finally came up for air she licked her lips and stared hotly into his eyes. Her heart lifted as his arms snaked around her waist and he kissed her neck softly. She knew that the thought of Vegeta leaving her again was truly unbearable, and that he really was her everything. In spite of all he put her through and the hurt he could sometimes cause her, she knew he felt the same about her as she did about him. She had given him everything: her body, heart and soul and she knew she would never give those to any other for the rest of her life. She would never let him leave again under any circumstance. But she had the suspicion that he wouldn't willingly leave her again.

"To answer your question," he whispered against her flushed cheek. "I think it's quite obvious how I feel about you. And that's all the explanation I'll give."

Bulma smiled brilliantly up at him and squealed in delight when he positioned her up on top of her desk. "Now, Vegeta…you know you'll still be sleeping on the couch for a while," she grinned naughtily as he crawled on top of her.

He smirked. "Well then I guess I better get what I want out of you right now."

She sighed contently as his lips found their way back to hers, his hands massaging her hips sensuously. This was how things should be, them together. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Vegeta began to remove her top, making her smile wide against his lips. Being with her in the moment made him feel like he was finally living. He no longer had to worry about putting his guard up or worrying about things that didn't matter much anymore. She had changed his life forever. And it was for the better. They would raise their son together and that was exactly the way it should be.

And even though he hadn't said it out loud, she was the sole reason Earth would eternally be his home. "It was you," he thought to himself as he kissed her temple.

_It was you…_

-The End-

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, I didn't mean for it to be this long lol but still I hope it was good. And, duh, I wouldn't make Vegeta permanently leave, I couldn't live with myself for doing that to my favorite couple. I have really loved writing this and I feel like this was the first thing I've posted on this sight that I can be really proud of. Thank you to my amazing friend fuuturistic-imagination for encouraging me to write this in the first place, thank you for believing in me when I didn't believe in myself (and read her Bulma and Vegeta story, it's so good)! Thank you to all of you for your sweet reviews and for alerting and favoriting this story, I'm so glad to know I'm not the only DBZ fan left! And look out for more B/V stories from me, I've already got two I plan on posting by next week and they will each contain more lemony goodness ;) I love you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
